<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control: A Breddy oneshot by TinyTinaTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115806">Control: A Breddy oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTinaTales/pseuds/TinyTinaTales'>TinyTinaTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Boyfriends, Dom Brett, Established Relationship, Hard NSFW, Jealous Brett, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Smut, Sub Eddy, breddy - Freeform, minimal plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTinaTales/pseuds/TinyTinaTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy Chen has a kink, and his boyfriend, Brett Yang, enjoys indulging him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control: A Breddy oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for this one lol. It is inspired by how Eddy and Zach interact with each other. I've been wanting to write a jealous Brett fanfic for a while now, and this seemed like an interesting way to do so. This is also inspired by an older Twoset video where Brett goes shopping for a birthday gift for Eddy and mentions how Eddy has "interesting fetishes" at the beginning. </p><p>If you are uncomfortable with smut, BDSM, or shipping Breddy, please don't read this. If you are Brett or Eddy yourself, PLEASE do NOT read this!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett stepped back to admire his gorgeous boyfriend sitting back in a chair with plush leather cuffs holding his wrists behind him. He was naked and hard, skin flushed and eyes looking up at Brett in anticipation. Brett licked his lips as he took in the arousing sight feeling his own dick respond in his pants. A smirk spread across his face as he grabbed the cock ring and stepped towards Eddy. Eddy’s eyes followed Brett’s movement as he fastened the ring around Eddy’s dick and balls. Eddy let out a low groan at the feeling of blood pooling in his dick with no escape route. He looked up at Brett, eyes already glazing over. Brett smirked down at him more than ready to start toying with him, but he wanted to make sure of some things first.</p><p>            “You haven’t touched yourself in twenty days right? Nice and pent up?” Brett’s voice came out low and husky as he eyed Eddy to gauge his response.</p><p>            “Oh don’t worry, Bretty. I’m definitely pent up.” Eddy breathed out as he laid his head back against the chair, a hint of desperation coming through in his voice.</p><p>            Brett nodded in approval. It was always more intense for Eddy if he was pent up. It made the enjoyment of what they were about to do even stronger. However, Brett had every intention of making this as intense as possible. Especially after what happened in the video they filmed today.</p><p>            “Good. That’ll make it even easier to get my revenge on you for letting Zach touch you so freely. Only I get to touch you.” Brett leaned down to whisper in Eddy’s ear, “Only I get to relieve your sexual tension.”</p><p>            With that, Brett’s fingers wrapped around the head of Eddy’s dick and began to gently massage the gland. Eddy let out a moan and jerked his hips at the teasing touch. He knew Brett was going to draw this out and really make him squirm. Which is exactly what Eddy wants. He wants his desires to be toyed with only to be denied at the last moment. A constant push and pull between him and Brett with Brett making the final decision on when he’s allowed release.</p><p>            Eddy cleared his throat before responding, “Don’t worry, Brett. I only want you.”</p><p>            Brett hummed in acceptance of that answer before smirking down at Eddy, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Well, I intend to solidify that tonight. I’m going to push you to your limit, babe.” Brett’s smirk grew wider when Eddy moaned in want at the threat. Brett watched Eddy’s face go slack as Brett’s fingers worked along the underside of his dick. “Just to be clear though. Do you remember the safe word?”</p><p>            Eddy nodded his head, “Mmhhmm.”</p><p>            Brett stilled the movements of his hand loving the way Eddy groaned at the loss of friction. Brett held back a smirk. He needed to make sure Eddy knew what the safe word was. He couldn’t safely continue without a mutual understanding of how to communicate a real need to stop. “Eddy, I need you to tell me what it is. I can only take you to your limit if I can tell if I’m pushing you beyond it. Tell me the safe word, baby.”</p><p>            Eddy’s brain cleared enough to focus his attention on Brett and not the sensations in his dick. He swallowed down the drool that was already collecting in his mouth. “It’s bubble tea. The safe word is bubble tea.”</p><p>Eddy let his head fall forward towards his chest so he could look down at his own pulsating arousal. Eddy let out a small whimper at the sight of it colored purple already. He needed Brett’s touch. He needed it badly.</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long. After getting the safe word confirmed, Brett went right back to his ministrations on Eddy’s cock. Eddy threw his head back and let out a wanton moan at the fast pace of strokes that Brett had set. He could already feel the hypersensitivity taking effect thanks to the cock ring constricting around him. The pressure in his gut was building much quicker than he thought it would.</p><p>“Huahhhh. B-Brett. Wait. Wait wait wait.” Eddy choked out, signaling to his boyfriend to be careful. Brett’s hand pulled away from Eddy’s cock, and he watched it twitch at the loss of contact. Eddy let out a whimper, his body craving the release that Brett was denying him.</p><p>After a few moments, Brett continued giving attention to Eddy’s member. He softly rubbed down the shaft to the base and twisted his wrist on the way back up earning a moan and thrust from Eddy. Brett fondled Eddy’s balls with his other hand. He knew Eddy loved to be teased while being cum controlled. It was one of Eddy’s kinks that he enjoyed the most, and Brett felt the same. He enjoyed being dominant over Eddy and watching as the smallest of touches made Eddy crumple into a mess of writhing limbs and heavy breaths. He loved getting Eddy to the edge of his climax only to deny it to him. Of course, he would eventually allow Eddy a release. However, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. He wanted to see the limits of what Eddy could handle. He wanted to let out his own frustrations at having to watch Zach be so touchy with Eddy right in front of him. Edging Eddy like this was perfect for that.</p><p>Brett continued administering a soft, teasing touch to the head of Eddy’s dick while his other hand travelled up to pinch his nipples. Eddy’s whole body convulsed at the sensation, a high wail escaping his throat. The same throat that Zach had managed to get so many beautiful sounds out of. Brett bit his lip at that thought and applied more pressure to Eddy’s dick feeling it throb in his hand.</p><p>“Mmmm, Brett. I- I’m gonna cum.” Eddy breathed out in warning when the pressure in his gut got too intense to hold back. Brett lifted his hand off, and Eddy’s hips lifted up to chase after the touch. Eddy let out a breathy moan as his dick twitched at the loss of the orgasm.</p><p>Eddy slid down the chair and squeezed his own wrists to stop himself from wriggling around. A thin line of drool was dribbling down his chin. Brett knew just how to wreck him, and the intensity would only increase from here. Eddy gazed at Brett’s face watching how Brett bit his lip at his reactions. Brett quickly returned to teasing Eddy’s cock earning himself a whimper from Eddy.</p><p>As Brett increased in the level of intensity that he provided in his strokes, Eddy became even more squirmy under his touch. Eddy’s legs squeezed together before opening back apart. A knee lifted up. Toes curled up. Head thrown back and then forward again, moans ringing in the air. It was a sight that Brett never wanted to forget, and the fact that he himself was the reason for these reactions made it that much better.</p><p>Brett reached down with his spare hand and released his own member from its cloth prison. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself at a quicker pace than what he was giving Eddy. The slow, torturous pace was having quite an impact on Eddy, and precum was beginning to bud on the tip. Brett used his thumb to smear it over the length of Eddy’s cock.</p><p>“Auughhh! Brett, no. Fuck! Haahhh.” Eddy panted out as his body jerked in the chair. He planted his feet on the ground and lifted his hips as he felt himself approach his edge again.</p><p>Brett could feel the swelling of Eddy’s cock and still his hand, leaning down to nip at Eddy’s earlobe. Eddy grunted in frustration and tried to thrust his hips up into Brett’s hand, which earned him the removal of the hand to, instead, hold Eddy’s hip down and in place. Eddy gasped as he felt Brett move his mouth to where Eddy’s violin hickey always formed. Brett bit down on the spot and then began to suck on it while he moved his hand back to Eddy’s cock to softly stroke it.</p><p>“How long should I torture you, Eddy? Can I keep you on edge all night? It’s what you deserve for letting another man touch you so much.” Brett grunted out against Eddy’s neck. He could feel Eddy’s pulse racing and taste the salty sweat that was beginning to glisten on his skin. He bit harder, earning a breathy moan from Eddy.</p><p>“Brett. I can’t take this. Please. Let me cum. Brett, please.” Eddy begged in breathy gasps as he tried to handle the oversensitivity of his dick.</p><p>Brett smirked as he pulled his face back to look into Eddy’s eyes. He ignored the pleas since none of them were the safe word, and instead quicken his pace even more. Eddy’s body jerked and he lifted his lower half off of the chair so only his shoulder blades and feet were keeping him up. He was panting uncontrollably at this point, tears filling his eyes. The feeling was almost getting to be too much for him. It was bordering on becoming painful as his balls tightened. “Brett, n-no. C-can’t h-handle it.” He choked on his words as another loud moan left his mouth. “Safe word. Safe word. Brett, safe word!”</p><p>Brett slowed his hand’s movements but didn’t completely stop. Eddy hadn’t used the actual safe word, which meant it was more of a warning than an actual request to stop. Brett knew that Eddy was more than likely just getting slightly too overstimulated, so he changed his approach. He wrapped his hand around the shaft tight and slowly pumped up and down. Eddy’s butt plopped back down into the chair, shoulders sagging and head thrown back. His breathing was ragged, but his face relaxed into one of blissful pleasure. Brett continued this until Eddy lifted his head off the back of the chair and looked him in the eye.</p><p>“I love you. I love you so much.” Eddy gushed to Brett, a fondness in his eyes that was reserved for Brett and Brett only.</p><p>A soft smile spread across Brett’s face. His boyfriend was so cute and sweet. “I love you too, Eddy.” He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Eddy’s lips. He pulled back, the mischievous glint returning to his eyes. “I’m gonna make you cum, baby.” With that, Brett set a relentless pace, watching as Eddy writhed in his seat.</p><p>“You are so sexy like this, Eddy. I could do this to you forever and never get bored. But I think you’ve earned a release. Don’t you?”</p><p>Eddy’s eyes squeezed shut, body tensing at the jolts of electricity coursing through him. It felt like liquid fire was coursing through his veins, but it felt so overwhelmingly good. “Yes. Please, yes. Bretty, please let me cum.” More drool leaked down Eddy’s chin and fell onto his chest, but his mind was too far gone to notice or care. Brett, on the other hand, found it extremely arousing to watch his boyfriend drooling on himself in pleasure.</p><p>Brett continued his quick pace until globs of Eddy’s cum painted Eddy’s chest, screams of ecstasy ringing in the room. Eddy was pulling on the cuffs as his body jerked with each twitch of his cock. There was so much cum from being pent up for weeks. Brett continued his strokes until the waves of pleasure ended. Eddy was left gasping for air as Brett gently removed the cock ring and let Eddy’s manhood rest between his legs. As the blood retreated from Eddy’s dick, his mind started to clear more.</p><p>Eddy looked at Brett’s face, love flowing through his whole being for the perfect man. Eddy reached up to pull Brett down for a long, sweet kiss. When they parted, they both had wide, happy grins on their faces.</p><p>“Thank you, babe. That was amazing. I love you.” Eddy sighed in contentment before glancing down at Brett’s still hard arousal. Eddy looked back up, quirking an eyebrow. “Mind if I help you with that?”</p><p>Brett laughed and nodded a go ahead. “Please do.”</p><p>Eddy giggled before taking Brett’s thick cock into his mouth.</p><p>Brett didn’t take too long to cum, and before long they were curled up in bed together, limbs tangled under the sheets. Brett was holding Eddy close to him, and Eddy was resting his head peacefully on Brett’s chest. They soon drifted to sleep, each completely wrapped in the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that's it lol. This was my first time trying to write something like this, so hopefully it isn't too bad. XD </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this one lol. I also hope that Eddy has a great 28th birthday in a few days!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>